


Descent into Madness 6

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Descent Into Madness [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Emotional Manipulation, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gags, Handcuffs, Hitting, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock go to Sherrinford without John and Greg knowing.





	1. Early Arrival

It was Friday lunchtime and Sherlock was climbing into his brother's car. It was the only time the pair of them could get away to Sherrinford. Rosie was at school and both Greg and John were at work.

"I hate lying to John."

"We have to," Mycroft patted the seat in front of him and the driver pulled away.

"If they figure it out, no, when they do, they will be furious, Myc." Sherlock drummed his fingers on his knee. After last time, both John and Greg had been adamant they never go back to Sherrinford again.

"We shall have to beg their forgiveness, baby brother. There's nothing else to be done."

"They don't understand."

"I don't understand," Mycroft countered, looking out the window. "She's not much of a sister to us, is she?"

Sherlock's fingers stopped drumming for a moment. "No, she's not, but she could have been either of us." He started drumming again. "I tried to make myself like her, Mycroft. You know I did."

"You only tried to make yourself like her because of what she did when we were children."

"What?"

"I've told you before. The man you are today is your memory of Eurus."

Sherlock's fingers started drumming again.

"You were such a different person as a child, Sherlock."

"Mm."

"That's why I like to watch you with John, in your unguarded moments. Part of that child shows through." Mycroft didn't realise he was smiling as he spoke.

"You're going soft, old man."

Mycroft, completely out of character, let his fist swing and punched his brother on the arm.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and pretended to be horrified, but he was secretly pleased. He stretched his legs out in front of him and wriggled his toes in his shoes. "You and Greg should come have dinner with us soon. Rosie and I set up her own miniature laboratory."

"The last time we came to yours for dinner you insisted on cooking and burnt the kitchen down."

"Mrs. Hudson was not happy."

Mycroft laughed. "Is she ever?"

Sherlock looked out the window, smiling. "She is quite often. You should sit and watch her and Rosie play sometime. Of course, you'd have to keep your mouth shut." He let out a sigh as they neared their destination. He wasn't looking forward to what waited at the end of the upcoming flight. "I want to drive."

"Sherlock, the helicopter has a pilot."

"Yeah, well we always end up flying it home ourselves. I want to fly it there."

Mycroft shrugged. "Why not? At least you might have a chance to enjoy it before the trouble starts."

With that to cheer him up, Sherlock got out of the car and sauntered across the tarmac to the waiting helicopter. "Move."

"Try being polite, little brother," Mycroft called out.

"Could you get out of my way please? We won't be requiring your services after all."

With a glance at Mycroft, the man got out of the helicopter.

"Thank you," Sherlock said crisply as he climbed into the vacated seat and began twiddling with the controls.

Mycroft climbed in the other side. "At least take your time, little brother, we're 8 hours early as it is."

Sherlock sighed, "I know."

The detective found flying the helicopter to be exhilarating. "Why is this fun, Mycroft?" He performed a tricky manoeuvre, then flew straight. "It's simply a machine, but flying it is so enjoyable."

"If you don't crash us into the sea I'll buy you a model helicopter when we get back."

Sherlock burst out laughing then saw the look on his brother's face. "You mean that?"

"Yes."

"That will be fun." Sherlock imagined chasing Rosie with the helicopter and laughed. He'd use that thought to get himself through the next few days.

"Do you remember the one father used to have?"

Sherlock smirked. "He crashed it next door and you had to bounce on the trampoline to tell him where it was."

"It worked," Mycroft said with a shrug.

They chatted most of the way to Sherrinford, far more at ease in one another's presence than they used to be. It wasn't until the island came into sight that they grew quiet.

"I don't have to land right now, do I?"

Mycroft stared down at Sherrinford and saw Eurus beside the landing pad, arms folded.

"Sorry, little brother."

With a sigh of regret, Sherlock took the helicopter in for a landing. He set it down neatly, then shut it down in proper order before climbing out of it. They were surrounded in seconds.

"Well that didn't take long," Sherlock complained.

"Does it ever?"

Eurus greeted her brothers with a large sisterly kiss on their cheeks, Sherlock first, then Mycroft. "I'm so glad you came early. I have so much planned."

The pair of them raised their hands when she backed off. Sherlock could have sworn there were more soldiers surrounding them than normal.

"What are you doing, silly boys, put your hands down."

Sherlock let his eyebrow raise. "I'm good, thanks."

Eurus, standing between them, took her brothers' hands and pulled them towards the door to the facility. She seemed almost ebullient which was very uncharacteristic for her.

Sherlock let himself be dragged. But it was quite literally that, he wasn't going to let his sister make it look like it was his choice. His obedience stemmed as far as making it to Sherrinford, no further.

"You seem quite chipper," Mycroft observed. "Should we be worried?"

"Oh, Mycie, of course you should be." She shoved the pair of them ahead. "We have an extra 8 hours together. Couldn't be better." She pushed them to their knees when they reached the governor's office. "Hands behind your heads. Both of you."

"Oh, so now you want us to?" Sherlock grumbled.

Eurus petted Sherlock's curls. "Yes, brother-mine. Get your hands up like I asked. That's a good boy." She let her hand fall away.

Sherlock glared at her.

"We've been here 5 minutes, little brother. Don't piss her off just yet."

Sherlock managed a dry chuckle at that. "I'm sorry, little sister," the detective said brightly.

Eurus had turned her back on them and looked out over the ocean. "How are Mummy and Daddy?"

"Fine."

"Daddy out of hospital?"

Mycroft inclined his head. "He was weeks ago, yes."

Eurus turned around so quickly she nearly fell over. "Why wasn't I informed?"

"To be honest, little sister, I didn't think you would care."

Her eyes were narrowed dangerously. "Of course I care. I am to be kept up to date on our parents' health at all times. If I'm not, I'll be forced to check on them myself." She placed her finger under Mycroft's chin. "Understood?"

Mycroft stared at her for a moment.

"Now who's pissing her off?" Sherlock growled from beside him.

"Yes, Eurus. Understood."

"Out of the fancy suits, big brothers. I don't know why you bother wearing them here anyway." She sat in her chair and stared at them. "Well, get moving."

Already annoyed, Sherlock stripped out of his suit, not looking at his brother. He threw it to the side. "Now what, dear sister?"

"Back on your knees. Nice and subdued, Sherly."

Mycroft tried to make up for his brother's brusque behaviour by taking his time. He undressed and folded his clothes neatly before setting them to the side. He was so focused on taking as long as possible, he didn't notice the guards come into the office behind them until they pressed their guns to the back of both brothers' heads.

"I'm really starting to not like those things," Sherlock muttered.

Sinking to his knees beside his brother, Mycroft couldn't help but agree.

They didn't fight when their arms were grabbed, pulled behind them and cuffed.

Eurus grinned down at her kneeling brothers. "It's so much better when you two are on the floor."

She gave them her odd smile before sitting. Next, she picked a box up off the floor and set it on the desk. "Based on prior experience, can either of you deduce the contents of this box?"

They shared glances, but all they got from that was more pressure at the base of their skulls.

"I don't think she wants us collaborating, Mycie."

"Can't we do normal family stuff, little sister?"

"Isn't this normal? You're both trying to deduce your presents." Eurus patted the lid of the box. "I have all kinds of things in here for both of you."

"Have they got anything to do with porn?" Sherlock asked.

Beside the younger brother, Mycroft snorted.

"What?" Sherlock asked. "That's what we usually end up doing here."

Eurus affected a hurt expression. "I resent you describing what is done here as porn." Her voice started rising. "I conduct experiments! I record the results." She tapped her temples. "Here!"

Sherlock tugged at the handcuffs, but once again the barrel of the gun behind him was pushed in harder.

"Then why do you tie us up and do things to us? John said it's porn. He said its incest porn."

"It's research!" Eurus screeched, shoving the box aside. She stood and leant on the desk, "Research!"

Mycroft hissed as he was shoved forward with his forehead to the floor. Next to him, his brother received the same treatment.

"Owwie," Sherlock complained. "You could have at least broken our fall."

"Shut up, Sherlock, shut up!" Eurus yelled. "Why do you always have to mess everything up?"

Her fingers had dug deeply in her hair as she was tugging at it. "You don't deserve my presents." Pacing, she glanced from Sherlock to Mycroft. "Put them in the cell that's waiting for them."

"Eurus-"

Mycroft was cut off by a heavy collar being locked around his throat. He was hauled to his feet and dragged from the room.

Sherlock wasn't far behind.

This cell had two benches facing each other and each Holmes was shoved face first over them, their collars attached to a mechanism at the front.

"What a fascinating view of the floor," Sherlock grumbled. The collar he wore kept him from looking up to see his brother.

They were held in position while their feet were bolted to the bench. Their hands were left cuffed where they were.

"Eurus-" Sherlock tried calling out but he was knocked on the back of the head with the butt of the rifle behind him.

"Sherlock?!" Mycroft called out at the sound of the rifle making contact with his brother's skull. "Are you ok?"

The younger of the two brothers didn't respond immediately, he had to concentrate through the pain. "Been better," he finally gasped.

"Quiet!" Came a yell from the TV screen, not that either of them could see their sister.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Mycroft asked, trying to hold his temper.

"As long as I say!"

Sherlock managed to refrain from commenting on the boredom of their positions. It was far too early to antagonise their sister that much. Besides, if he said anything, she might decide to bring out that box of so called presents.

Hours passed, so many hours that both of them found that the majority of their muscles were seizing up.

Sherlock's eyes were shut when Eurus appeared on the screen above them.

"Well, your extra 8 hours here could have been better spent…"

Sherlock did an imitation of his sister, "Your extra eight hours could have been better spent- Bah! Eurus, you have no idea what that even means."

"Sherlock, shut it," Mycroft hissed.

"Why? She's pissed at us anyway! She's always fucking pissed at us!"

"Guards! Deal with my brothers!"

"See!" the detective shouted as a guard shoved a large gag into his mouth and buckled it tight.

His brother just rolled his eyes, not arguing as he, too, was gagged.

Sherlock gave up trying to yank his head up with his spur of energy. He rested it against the bench and closed his eyes. He might as well sleep.

His eyes shot right back open when he heard his brother make a strained, muffled sound. He wanted to look over and see what was going on, but couldn't. At another muffled sound of distress, he let out a growl of frustration.

He soon found out what had happened to his brother. He felt his cock grabbed between his legs and a length of rope get wrapped around the base and his bollocks. Then weights were attacked and they let it swing.

The detective rolled his eyes as he shifted slightly, trying to get just a bit more comfortable. Why was their sister fixated on such things? They'd probably never figure it out given another century in which to do so.

The reason for the second distressed sound was quickly identified as his wrists were grabbed and forced up his back. The cuffs that bit into his wrists were attached to his collar, causing him to groan in pain.

He tried to kick out with his foot from reflex, but couldn't as he had been restrained by his ankles earlier. One of the guards noticed, however, and struck him hard across the arse.

That sent the weights swinging and made him freeze instantly.

The guards chuckled.

"Leave them!" Eurus' voice echoed around the room.

Mycroft was glad to hear the guards retreat, it meant a slight reprieve for them. Well, in some ways. There was absolutely no way for him to get comfortable.

He pressed the side of his face into the cold of the bench, hoping it would be enough to quell the blush radiating there.

Sherlock focused on taking deep breaths around the gag lodged in his mouth, it was making his jaw ache.


	2. In Charge

After a bit, Eurus appeared on the television screen, not that the brothers could see her. "Little big brother, you must be bored by now."

Sherlock made sure not to show his response physically; just think it. 

"Such a shame you can't talk, isn't it?"

The door opened and the guards came back in, Sherlock groaned when they began flicking and pulling at his nipples. He hissed when a clamp snapped over one nub, he could feel it as it ran under the bench and braced himself for the same to happen on the other side.

Mycroft hissed and groaned as the same was done to him. He felt his face going hot. It didn't matter that there wasn't anything he could do about it, the position he was in was humiliating.

In a way, both of them were glad they couldn't see each other. The humiliation burned a little less knowing the other couldn't see their predicament. They just had to worry about the guards and their sister.

Sherlock let out a low growl as something hard nudged at his bollocks. Whatever it was trailed along his crack, then prodded at his hole roughly. With minimal preparation the 'something hard' began to press its way into his hole. He found himself gnawing on the gag, grateful for it as it spared his lips. At least his brother couldn't see him like this.

Across the cell, one of the guards struck Mycroft across the back of the thighs with a cane, catching him completely off guard. He managed to hold in what would have been a muffled yell just by sheer determination. 

Sherlock closed his eyes again, willing the weekend to be over already. Their allotted time with their sister had only really just begun.

"That's a tick mark for the tally sheet," Eurus said over the TV. "See? Research. Hit him again, a bit higher this time," she ordered the guard.

Mycroft managed to control his response better this time, given the warning, but it meant he had tensed, waiting for it. The tension did nothing good for his arms which were already extremely uncomfortable.

On the television, Eurus tapped her finger against the desktop. "From my observations, neither of you seem to be enjoying yourselves, although I can't be certain. Whilst I have improved my skills in the recognition of facial expressions, there is room for error." She sighed. "I suppose the gags don't help, they block off a lot of your expression and Sherlock seems to enjoy pretending to be asleep."

The detective snorted in irritation. He couldn't bloody well sleep with whatever it was prodding him up his arse. The thing shifted inside him, then began to vibrate. Despite himself, his toes curled and he let out a groan.

"Is that a good groan or a bad groan…"

Sherlock closed his eyes, doing his best to ignore his sister's voice. It was nothing but irritating anyway. If John were here, he'd flick his middle finger at her. That thought distracted Sherlock and made him laugh. That is, until he heard what had to be a cane striking his brother again. He fell silent at that, trying to work out if it had been him who had provoked it or whether it was just one of Eurus' bloody games.

Eurus made a little spinning motion with her finger and the guard with the cane responded by immediately leaving Mycroft and stepping behind Sherlock where he brought it down hard across his thighs.

Sherlock was grateful for the gag. It allowed him to chew on it while they beat his arse. Maybe the pair of them needed to stop winding Eurus up. She was likely to do most of this crap anyway, but at least she would be calm.

Mycroft didn't like the sound of his brother being hit, it made him struggle with blind fury. One of the guards grabbed the weight dangling from his cock and gave it a rough tug. He forgot everything for a moment at the blinding flash of pain that shot through him. If only they could speak to each other, reassure each other. 

The pair of them were surprised when the door opened and Eurus strolled in. She sat down between them with her legs crossed. "I just don't know which one of you to pick." Eurus rested one hand on the back of Sherlock's head and one on Mycroft's. Both of them immediately turned their heads away until she gripped their hair in her fists. "Don't be rude, boys."

Sherlock huffed around his gag, but made no other sound.

"I think I'll pick..." she hesitated, drawing it out, "this brother." Eurus shook the detective's head by the curls, then she ungagged him.

Sherlock worked his jaw for a moment, trying to get some fluid in his mouth again. "Well that was obvious," he said eventually. 

"You'd rather I picked him?"

"No, Eurus. No."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're such a good brother sometimes, so eager to please. I don't know why you can't be that way all the time." She petted his hair. "This should be a simple one for you, but get it wrong and Mycroft pays the price. Two sisters, identical twins, dine together. They eat the same thing. They both drink water. One sister drinks only one glass of water. The other drinks three. The sister who only drank the one glass lives, but the other one dies. Why?"

"That's easy. The ice was poisoned."

"See, I knew you'd get that one."

Sherlock tried to keep his head still where Eurus held it in such a tight grip. "Can you untie us now, dear sister? Please."

"Oh no, no, no. That's far too boring."

At Sherlock's expression, Eurus laughed. "Don't look that way. I know we have different definitions of boredom, but I guarantee you will be occupied."

The vibrations were starting to get on top of Sherlock by now. He didn't know if Mycroft was receiving the same treatment, but it wasn't such a leap to assume he was.

He really wanted his sister to let him go. The thought of coming with her touching him was repulsive. It didn't matter what she had witnessed before.

Sherlock closed his eyes and steadied his breathing for a few seconds before opening them again and staring at his sister. "What do you want of me, Eurus?"

"I want reactions." She dropped her hand from his hair. "I collect them, did you know that? I enjoy everyone's reactions, but yours and big brother's are the best."

"Mind Palace."

Eurus smirked. "You used to talk about that as a child. Mine is a planet not a palace."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the sensations down below. "And John thought I was a drama queen for having a palace."

"I'm not a drama queen. You… specialise in specific things because you haven't got the space to store it all. I do not have that problem, little big brother."

"Right. And having your memories strewn across an entire planet has worked out spectacularly for you, has it? You can relate better to others now?" The moment his words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Eurus grabbed him by the curls and shook his head violently.

Sherlock ground his teeth. 

"I don't need to analyse every thought and memory like you do, Sherlock," she hissed.

Mycroft tried to make a warning sound around his gag. His little brother was doing it again, winding their sister up. Sherlock had absolutely no sense of self preservation.

"Untie him!" Eurus snapped. "Leave his wrists where they are, and that thing dangling."

A few seconds later Sherlock was dragged away from the bench, and thrown to his knees at his sister's feet, the weights hanging from his bollocks striking the floor heavily. At least he wasn't in danger of coming anymore, not after that. Sherlock didn't realise he had closed his eyes until Eurus used her fingers to open one of them.

"Open up. Hiding from me isn't allowed."

Sherlock tugged his head away. "Get off," he hissed. 

Pulling away made him over balance and Eurus caught him by the curls. "Don't be stupid, Sherlock."

He glared at her. "I'm not stupid!"

"Then think before you act, little big brother." Eurus used his hair to jiggle his head.

"Get off," he hissed again. 

Eurus tightened her grip. "I'm in charge of Sherrinford, Sherlock, that means I'm in charge of you."

"No!"

She shoved him to the side, then rounded about and hit Mycroft where he lay on the bench. "How about now, Sherlock? I can keep hitting him until you admit it." She hit him again. 

"Alright!" Sherlock snapped. "Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"You're in charge, Eurus."

"And?" She yanked his head back. 

"You're in charge of me."

Mycroft concentrated on his breathing for a moment, pain having taken his breath away. He hated his position, chained as he was looking down at the floor. Not being able to see the expression on Sherlock's face was starting to get to him.

"Good. Now lie down."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me, Sherlock!" 

"Untie my arms and I will-"

"Enough!" Eurus barked, holding her hand out. The gag was placed in it and she forced it back in Sherlock's mouth. "You will cooperate now. Without fail, little big brother."

Sherlock gave her one last defiant look before lying down. If his brother hadn't been there, he wouldn't have cooperated, he would have fought with everything in him, but he had to keep Mycroft's plight foremost in his mind.

Eurus pulled at the weights and kicked them about with her foot. Sherlock hissed around the gag, trying his hardest to keep still.

"I told you, I collect reactions. what good is it to me if you simply lay there unmoving?" She dragged the weight towards herself with her toes. "Give me something to catalogue."

Sherlock was determined to not give her the satisfaction. He ground his teeth into the gag and didn't react. She'd get no reaction to 'catalogue'.

"Sherlock!" she screeched, only to turn at the muffled sounds of Mycroft's laughter. In moments she had his gag off and tossed on the floor. "What's so funny, Mycroft?!"

"No one who demands something from our brother should expect to be given it. He'll fight you, sister dear."

"He's already admitted I'm in charge." She turned back to Sherlock on the floor and toed at his cock with her shoe. "You will give me what I'm after Sherlock or brother dear pays the price."

He kicked out with his left foot once which made Eurus chuckle. "See, that's a small reaction. I bet this will get a bigger one." She reached over, grabbed the weight that dangled from Sherlock's bollocks and pulled on it fiercely.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, he had to keep still, the strain on his arms was immense. How could he react when he could barely move??

"Why do I have to poke at one of you to get a reaction from the other?" Eurus slammed her fist into the floor as she turned her eyes to Mycroft.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked in his sister's direction, not liking the way that had sounded.

"Isn't it obvious, dear sister?" Mycroft growled, low in his throat. "You're supposed to be so clever."

"Mycroft!" She snapped.

"Eurus!" the government official spat back at her. "Leave him alone. If you want someone to react to your... games, pick me. I won't try to hide my responses."

"So to upset one I definitely have to hurt the other… so you care more for the other than you do for yourselves. What about me? Do you care about me?"

Mycroft couldn't believe what he had heard. "We wouldn't be here, being subjected to this if we didn't!"

The persistent vibrating inside of Sherlock was getting to him again. He hoped Mycroft could keep their sister distracted or, better yet, make her go off in one of her fits, so long as she went somewhere else, that was all that mattered.

Eurus huffed heavily, circling around her brothers.

There was no way Sherlock could come in the position his cock was in, it was too tightly constrained.

"This is boring." Eurus walked between her brothers. "Sherlock, you can make a mess of yourself now." She waved in the direction of his cock. "I need to go think for a bit. You have 15 minutes."

He could have had 15 hours and it wouldn't have mattered. Sherlock raised his head, only to let it fall in frustration. He needed to come, didn't want to and absolutely couldn't. Something meant to bring pleasure shouldn't be able to be used against him like this. It wasn't fair. He couldn't help but think what John was going to say when he got home. It wouldn't be good. It would be full of 'I told you sos'.

Sherlock promised himself he wouldn't argue with the doctor. How could he? John had been right, he always was about this sort of thing. At least his boyfriend would hold him and welcome him home when this was all over. But what if he didn't… they had snuck out, oth of them had, completely ignoring what their partners had wanted and left when they couldn't stop them. 

"It doesn't matter, Sherlock, John will still love you."

The detective sucked in a breath around the gag and let it out on a broken, muffled sob. Mycroft had to be right. Nothing else was acceptable.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft had to be right. Nothing else was acceptable.

Time seemed to span out forever between their sister leaving and her coming back. In that intermediate time, Sherlock still hadn't managed to come, just whimpered as his cock throbbed.

Eurus kicked at the detective in disgust. "Get that out of him," she nudged at his hip with her foot. "He isn't using it to proper advantage. Then get him on his feet." She stepped out of the way as the guards set to work.

They pulled the vibrator free and hauled Sherlock upright.

"Actually. Make him kneel."

Sherlock grunted as his knees hit the floor, his arms aching madly. He wanted to be able to ask what the point was, but could only bite the gag in frustration.

"Move closer to big brother, Sherlock," Eurus ordered.

Sherlock did as he was told, shuffling forward slightly. As he moved the weights pulled and dragged behind him.

Mycroft watched his little brother nervously as he crossed the room.

"You." Eurus pointed at a guard. "Unwrap little big brother's man bits. I want Mycroft to kiss them better. They must me chafing."

Sherlock's breathing increased rapidly as a guard stepped towards him. On his face was a look of disgust.

"Problem that my brother is gay?" Mycroft spat, knowing that look all too well.

Eurus whirled around and slapped the guard. "How dare you?!" She hit him again and again. "He's my brother. There's nothing wrong with him!"

While Eurus was distracted Sherlock's gaze flickered up to his brother's.

Mycroft made an awkward shrugging gesture. They were just as surprised at Eurus' reaction as the guard was.

When she had finally had enough of hitting the guard, she glared at each of the others in turn. "Is anyone else disgusted by my brother?"

They all shook their heads dramatically.

"Technically it is 'brothers', little sister," Mycroft pointed out. "Plural. We are both gay."

Eurus frowned. "Am I gay?"

"I have no idea," Mycroft said, puzzled as to where this new path would lead. "Are you attracted to men or women? Have you had sex?" He frowned. If she had, he couldn't imagine when, although he was sure it had been mentioned before somewhen… he just wasn't in the position to think much at the moment.

"I've had sex. I told little big brother that once before." Eurus tilted her head to the side. "I still can't remember if it was with a man or a woman. Which one didn't seem important at the time. I never got around to trying it again. If I'm gay, I should probably try it with a woman, then."

"It's not like it runs in families, Eurus," Mycroft explained. "You don't have to be gay just because we are."

Eurus could see Sherlock wanting to participate in the conversation. She reached down and removed the gag, then the rope from his bollocks.

At that point in time, Sherlock wasn't as disgusted by it as he thought he should be. "You said you never forget anything," the detective pointed out.

"Oh." Eurus seemed genuinely surprised. After a moments thought, she shook her head. "No. I didn't forget. I never bothered to find out if it was a man or a woman. Maybe I don't like either kind of person. Are there people like that?"

Mycroft frowned at his brother, trying to shift to get more comfortable. "Yes. I thought Sherlock was asexual for many years. Up until he told me his feelings towards John. Then it made sense."

Eurus shrugged, seeming satisfied with that answer. "Now then, as I recall, there was a reason for unwrapping your man bits. Don't be shy, little big brother, let Mycie kiss everything better."

"Eurus, please, no," Sherlock tried, but her face went cold. The conversation had been so closed to normal with their sister why did she have to ruin it?

"Now, Sherlock."

"Little sister, I thought you wanted to make us happy. You like it when we are happy."

"It's a bit boring…"

"Maybe so, but you enjoy it, don't you?"

"I don't know. Do I?" Eurus looked completely at a loss. "Do I, Mycroft?" She turned and looked at the detective. "Do I, Sherlock?"

The two brothers shared glances while Eurus was distracted and paced for a while.

"Untie us, little sister," Mycroft whispered. "And find out."

Eurus waved the guards away and moved over to Sherlock. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a key and used it to release him from his handcuffs and collar. "You can let Mycie go."

Despite the muscles screaming in his arms and shoulders, the detective took the key and went to his brother's side. His arms having been twisted the way they were soon went numb, he couldn't grip the key tight enough to control it. He put it between his teeth and managed it like that instead.

Mycroft sat up gratefully and, as soon as his limbs were working again, released his own cock from its confines. Finally, he was able to heave a sigh of relief. "Could we perhaps have some clothes please, Eurus?"

The youngest Holmes frowned for a moment, clearly still thinking on what had been discussed. Eventually she nodded and the guards brought their suits in.

Even though it was ridiculous to be concerned about privacy, both brothers turned their backs on her as they got dressed. It was only when they were each armoured in their clothing that they turned back around.

Sherlock fell down to the floor, utterly exhausted. He just needed a minute for his arms to catch up and realise they weren't restrained anymore.

"One moment, Eurus," Mycroft said, "please. I believe our brother requires some assistance." He walked over to Sherlock. "Is there anything I can do, Lock?"

"No. You're about as useful to me as I am to you right now."

"Don't be rude, little big brother," Eurus warned.

"I wasn't. I was merely stating that his arms are probably as useless as mine after being tied like that for so many hours."

"He means thank you for untying us," Mycroft said with a quirk of his mouth. Since their sister didn't seem to be rushing him, he took the opportunity to stretch out his shoulders and arms as well.

Eurus seemed far too distracted to be of any use when it came to helping either of them or making things worse. Neither of them were complaining.

At last, Sherlock climbed to his feet. "I believe I'm ready now." He stepped up to his sister and impulsively held out his arm for her to take. He was most surprised when she slipped her arm through his. "Mycroft?" The detective questioned.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Sure. I'm coming," he'd been staring off into space absently.

"What would you like to do, Sherlock?" Eurus asked, leaning her head on his arm as she walked. "Because I don't know."

"Do you play anymore, little sister, on the violin?" the detective asked.  
She inclined her head. "Not really."  
Sherlock glanced over his shoulder looking slightly concerned at his brother trailing behind. He brought his other arm up as they walked and ran his hand through her hair. It was like trying to speak to the wind, he thought, the east wind. "Would you play for me? There's still a violin here, is there not?"

"There is a violin here, yes."  
Sherlock wanted to know when they could go home, but he was sure it was only Saturday.

Mycroft was impressed by his brother's composure, it would do the most hardened politicians credit. He wasn't certain he could have slid into the comforting, caring big brother role as easily as Sherlock had. Oh, he did care about Eurus, he just cared about his brother more and he was sure it would have shown.

"Come on, Mycie," Eurus called out. "Keep up."

Mycroft did his best to not tell her to shut up or piss off and managed to catch them both up.

It took a moment for Mycroft to notice their sister's hand reaching out for his. Reluctantly, he let her take it and walked alongside the pair of them. They were talking about music and it suddenly seemed too very surreal that the government official had to give himself a shake.

Sherlock shot him a look and Mycroft understood what it meant immediately. He nodded once to acknowledge it but it didn't make this situation any easier.

He would much prefer this than the alternatives Eurus so often came up with.

They ended up in the governor's private dining room, a place familiar to both brothers from prior visits. Sherlock pulled a chair away from the table and held it whilst Eurus sat. "Mycroft, would you ask the guards to fetch our sister's violin?"

Mycroft was oddly quiet and Sherlock didn't like it one bit. Even so, he nodded and went to the door.

"Can we eat, Eurus?" Sherlock asked.

She frowned up at him and for a moment, the detective thought he had put his foot in it.

"Of course."

Eurus looked up at one of the guards and nodded. "He'll see to it." She began to hum a haunting tune. "That's me," she said, breaking off her humming. "I'm humming me."

"Ok…" Sherlock collapsed in another chair, trying to regain some more feeling in his arms. Mycroft had stayed over by the door.

It wasn't until Eurus' violin had been brought in that Mycroft was able to force himself to sit at the table with his sister. He folded his hands together on its surface and looked down at them. It was the safest thing for him to do at the moment and he was more than happy to let Sherlock take the lead.

But Sherlock had run out of ideas too. He could just hope that food would be brought in quickly to distract all three of them.

"Why don't you play while we wait, little sister?" Sherlock offered.

Eurus swayed in her chair for a few seconds and Sherlock began to wonder if she had heard him. When she focused on the violin, it was sharp and sudden. Eurus picked it up and tuned it, then began playing.

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief, his gaze darting to his brother.

Mycroft wasn't paying much attention, he didn't feel well at all, and thought he might be sick at any moment.

Sherlock reached a hand out across the table, stopping just short of touching his brother's folded hands. "It's ok," he said quietly. "It's only music." He gave Mycroft a reassuring smile when their eyes met, relieved to see him starting to relax, but after a moment, Mycroft suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

Eurus' head snapped up from where she had been concentrating on her playing. She scowled at the door he had run through.

"He doesn't feel well," Sherlock pointed out.

"Then why did he come?"

The detective, caught completely off guard, merely blinked at her.

"Mummy would never let us play when we were ill. He should know better." Eurus put bow to string and started playing again.

Sherlock was glad Eurus hadn't worked out why Mycroft was feeling ill. If she did, she was likely to blow a fuse.

The government official had to take several minutes to collect himself out in the corridor. It felt like it took forever for his stomach to unclench. He had no idea how Sherlock was maintaining his equilibrium, but he envied him. With a tug to the hem of his jacket, Mycroft stood up and prepared to rejoin his siblings.

Eurus was watching the door when Mycroft entered the room again.

"I apologise, Eurus," he said at once, not wanting to upset her when things were going relatively well.

She frowned. "For being sick?"

He tilted his head on one side, it sounded stupid now he had said it.

"No matter," she went back to her violin.

As soon as Mycroft sat, guards appeared with food for the three of them. He looked at his rather askance. He wondered if he could get by with only drinking the water.

"Don't worry big brother, the ice isn't poisoned. You can drink all you want," Eurus said as she drew our a long tremulous note on the violin.

Sherlock kept half his attention on his brother as he drank two glasses in a row. Then he began on the food, aware it would be rather high quality if Eurus was in control of it.

Abruptly, Eurus stopped playing and looked at the violin. "Did you hear me, little big brother? I could play me again."

"That would be lovely, Eurus. I would like it very much." In actuality, the music had been chilling, but it had been nice seeing her so quiet and seemingly at peace. Sherlock didn't delude himself, however, that that was the case.

Sherlock sipped at the water that was in his glass while he stared at it cautiously. He noticed Mycroft watching him and shrugged.

Eurus set her violin aside and took the glass from Sherlock's hand, then drank deeply. "I told you the ice was fine."

Sherlock merely shrugged again and it was Mycroft who voiced his concerns.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but can't you understand my trepidation?"

Eurus rolled her eyes and reached across the table to pick up Mycroft's glass. She took a long drink from it too. "See? Nothing." With that, she started eating, no longer concerned about their worries.

Sherlock's glare at his brother tried to make him calm down.

Eventually Mycroft nodded once and reached for his knife and fork.

They ate together in relative peace. The strangest thing that happened was now and again, Eurus insisted on feeding Sherlock from her own plate with her own fork. It was odd, but he didn't see a purpose in fighting it.

It took a moment for Mycroft to notice that it was making Sherlock nervous. It was the first time his little brother hadn't been the picture of calmness since they'd been released from the benches.

"Little sister," Mycroft said into the silence of their meal, "this is really very good. Thank you for sharing with us." He watched her closely for her reaction.

"Doing this makes you both happy, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," Sherlock assured her.

"Then it makes me happy, too."

"Do you have any games on the island?" Sherlock asked.

Eurus shook her head. "I don't think so, the guards might have something in their staff quarters."

Sherlock stood. "Shall we go look?"

Eurus narrowed her eyes at him, but stood and took the arm he offered her.

With a sense of unease, Mycroft rose and followed.

He couldn't help himself, the government official wanted nothing more than to enjoy his little sister's company for a change. Instead he found himself waiting for something to go wrong.


	4. A Broken Game

In the guards' break room they found a box of dominoes and some old jigsaw puzzles. Eurus didn't seem to know what to think about either choice. She looked to Mycroft blankly for advice. He had to seriously shake himself out of this and enjoy it while it lasted, at least.

"Dominos?" Sherlock had already wandered across the room and picked the box up.

They looked around and decided to play where they were. Mycroft cleared off a table, and they all sat at it.

Sherlock mixed up the dominoes, and then they started playing.

It was clear Eurus had never even seen a domino before let alone know how to play. But of course, being the genius she was, she picked it all up quickly.

The game soon spread all over the table. Sherlock was almost having fun. Of course, that's when Eurus decided she was bored with the whole thing. She simply stood up and walked away.

Mycroft closed his eyes waiting for an eruption. He shook his head minutely when Sherlock went to open his mouth, "Don't antagonise her," he hissed softly.

At the door to the staff room, Eurus turned and looked back at them. "Aren't you coming?" Her eyes were wide, and she held her hand out behind her, beckoning.

Slowly the pair of them got to their feet to follow their sister, even more nervous now that she hadn't exploded in some blind rage. When they caught her up, she took Sherlock's hand and held it as they walked. He was sure they were headed back towards the cell.

They both thought it best to not argue with her wherever they were going. Arguing only wound her up and she, for some reason, seemed pissed off enough.

The three of them walked right past their cell. Mycroft glanced in its direction, but it remained empty of anything ominous.

A bit further down the corridor, Eurus turned and took them into a different cell. There were two guards tied to chairs, looking frightened.

Sherlock sighed softly. "What is it now, little sister?"

Eurus grinned. "These two are… how to put it? Morons."

Sensing Mycroft about to put his foot in it, Sherlock waved a hand at him to keep quiet. "Those with simple minds can be quite tedious, Eurus, I have no disagreement with you there, but we don't normally tie them up for being idiots."

"Why not? We should."

Sherlock managed a smirk. "There isn't enough room in the world for everyone to be tied to chairs, little sister."

"They were wandering around my island, eating the food my people cooked. I got tired of it." Eurus turned and started to gesture towards another guard, thinking nothing good could come of it, Sherlock grabbed her hand. "Don't, little sister. Please."

Eurus paused, a frown on her face. "Why?"

"Because… because you like making me happy, don't you? Me and Mycroft."

Eurus looked as though her head ached. "I don't want to choose between you and them." She pointed at the two guards who were tied up. "I want to be rid of them and to make you happy. I want both."

"Eurus, you might enjoy hurting people- hurting us, but we don-"

Eurus cut him off by a slap to the face. "I don't enjoy hurting you!" She hissed.

Sherlock didn't rub his face, just tilted his head a bit and breathed in deeply. "I phrased that wrong. You don't enjoy hurting us, you enjoy getting reactions from us. Please, don't hurt those men just to see our reactions."

"But I don't want to see your reactions."

"Good," Sherlock managed a weak smile.

"I want to hurt them because it's fun."

With that, Eurus raised her arm, and the guard behind her handed her a gun. She levelled it at the closer of the two bound men. "Stop thinking so much. Your thoughts are pathetic, slow, imbecilic."

Sherlock froze beside her, trying to see his brother but Eurus was in the way.

There wasn't anything either of them could do to stop her.

"Give me a kiss, Sherlock." She held her cheek so her brother could kiss it easily. "Now you, Mycroft." After she had collected a kiss from each brother, she pulled the trigger.

Even Sherlock felt sickened. Mycroft staggered back into the wall, looking away. Sherlock had remained where he had been stood, just closed his eyes.

"See. That was fun." Eurus had her odd smile in place.

Sherlock slowly reached for the gun, hoping he would be able to take it away from her without causing further incident.

Eurus glanced at his arm reaching out. She placed the gun in his hand. "You want to join in now? Shoot the other one."

"No, Eurus. I want the gun, so you don't hurt yourself."

Eurus got a confused look on her face. "Why would I hurt myself? That doesn't make sense." She ran a hand along Sherlock's arm. "Go ahead and shoot the other one. He won't be your first. I know you'd like it."

"Eurus-"

"Don't try arguing with me, Sherlock."

"But I won't enjoy it. I'm not that person."

She rounded on Mycroft. "You made him boring. I shouldn't have left him with you as children. I should have stolen him and run away."

"Eurus… at the time he knew. He knew what you had done. We all did. You couldn't just-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, stamping her foot. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

Mycroft took a step back, closing his mouth and looking at his brother helplessly.

"I'm here now," Sherlock tried. His face twitched in a strange way, then he spoke, "We don't have to like the same things." He certainly didn't have a taste for murder, no matter what others might think.

"But you're my little big brother."

Sherlock nodded once. "I know. That doesn't mean we have to like the same things. I hated Mycroft for years."

"Why?"

Sherlock's gaze darted to his brother. "He put me in rehab."

Eurus' eyes darted down to Sherlock's arm. She took his hand and unbuttoned his cuff then pushed his sleeve back. She did the same with his other arm. "They're smooth. You don't use anymore." She glared up at her brother. "Good. Only idiots use."

"I was 19, Eurus. I wasn't in a good place," his eyes darted to Mycroft again. "Mycroft… saved me."

"He didn't-"

"He did," Sherlock countered immediately. "He put me in that place knowing I would hate him for it. He did it anyway, to save me."

Eurus turned and slapped Mycroft. "That's always your answer. Lock the problem away! I'm not a problem!" She hit him again, then fled the cell.

"Eurus-" Sherlock tried calling out after her, but guards appeared and dragged them from one cell into the next one; their usual one. They threw them both to their knees.

"That was... not good," Sherlock said to Mycroft.

The older of the two brothers had to suppress a macabre laugh. "No, that was an unmitigated disaster. That guard..."

"At least one of them is still alive," the detective mused. "For now."

"Quiet!" A guard barked.

"Why?!" Sherlock snapped back. "You're just as likely to be tied to a chair next as we are."

The guard took the few steps over to Sherlock and shoved his gun in his face. "She values me! She will not hurt me."

The detective held his hands up by his head. "Easy. Easy. No doubt you are correct."

Mycroft laughed. "We are her big brothers, and she treats us like this. Do you really think you stand any sort of chance of being valued by Eurus?"

The guard turned and struck the government official with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the floor.

"That won't keep you on our sister's good side," Sherlock growled. "I suggest you don't hurt us unless Eurus orders it."

The guard laughed. "Like she cares. She does this all the time. Goes off on a rant and we don't see her for days. Then swans in as if nothing had happened."

The television came to life, Eurus appearing on it. "Stand back from my brothers," she ordered the guard. He moved back immediately, his face going pale. "Sherlock, use the handcuffs on our brother, hands behind his back."

Sherlock closed his eyes briefly before taking the handcuffs that were held out by a guard. "Sorry, bro," he whispered in Mycroft's ear as he buckled the cuffs up.

"Now go and kneel in the corner, Sherlock. Facing it."

The detective hesitated but a moment before going and kneeling in the corner. He felt like the hairs along the back of his neck standing up. Something bad was coming, he could feel it. He tensed at footsteps behind him.

"Hands behind your head, little big brother," Eurus ordered next.

He complied and soon found a heavy metal collar wrapped around his neck and cuffs around his wrists joining them to it.

Soon, they were left in silence, both cuffed in their respective corners. Sherlock strained, but couldn't hear so much as the sound of a third person breathing.

It was clear Eurus was watching them then, but what was she waiting for?

Sherlock just wished he could see Mycroft; he knew the older Holmes wasn't in a great frame of mind right now.

Mycroft let out a groan. It was full of all his frustration and upset. He wanted to break free and take that other guard with him, the one that had been left tied up. It was a foolish wish, he knew, that guard would likely be just as glad to hurt him and his brother as the next guard.

Guards entered the cell and moved the two benches that had been left in there around. Sherlock tried to turn his head to see what was going on, but one of the guards snapped at him.

"It's going to be a surprise, little big brother. No peaking."

The longer Sherlock faced the corner, the more nervous he became. Something deep inside him told him Mycroft was reacting in a similar way.

One of the guards eventually grabbed the back of Sherlock's collar and pulled. "Move backwards, but don't turn around," he ordered.

The younger of the two brothers knee walked backwards awkwardly until he bumped into one of the benches. Soon, a leash was led from it up to his collar where it was attached. His hands were left where they were, but his ankles were chained to the underside of the bench.

The second bench was dragged opposite him, and Mycroft was lead out of the corner in much the same way.

Mycroft now wore a collar much like Sherlock's own. One of the guards quickly connected a chain to the government official's collar then fastened it to Sherlock's.

They pushed him to his knees, so he was in front of his little brother, then they walked from the cell.

Sherlock sighed. "Isn't it Sunday?

"I wish it was," Mycroft said tiredly. The collar and chain hanging from his neck seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. "I don't understand her at all. Every time I think I do, she does something else that chills me."

"It's the complete lack of consistency that gets me." Sherlock shifted, trying to get comfortable.

The lights shifted to an obnoxious pink colour. "Like that, for instance. What is the point of that?" The detective asked loudly, almost shouting. Nothing their sister did made any sense.

"Just give me a minute to sort my body clock," Mycroft ordered his brother. "It would be nice to know how long we have left like this."

Sherlock tapped the tip of his shoe against the floor impatiently. His irritation was born of the fact that his own sense of time had fled him completely.

"It's late Saturday night, would be my estimate," Mycroft announced. "She may choose to leave us alone until morning."

"Or she might not. I hate not being able to deduce her, Mycroft!"

"You only hate not being able to deduce her because you can deduce everyone and everything else."

"So what! Why does she have to make everything so difficult?"

The lighting changed to a dark purple that made Mycroft look bruised all over where his skin was easily seen. Sherlock closed his eyes, not liking the sight. It was all too easy to imagine it was real.

It wasn't long before Sherlock's arms were beginning to ache again. After the day before, how they had been tied, he didn't expect them to be able to put up with as much.

The night dragged on. Sherlock didn't sleep, but he did let his eyes close. At some late hour, a guard came in and jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"Wake up. No sleeping."

The detective glared at the man. "Do I really look like I could possibly sleep?"

The guard slapped him.

"Oi!" Mycroft yelled, trying to get himself free through brute force.

Grabbing the chain that connected the two brothers, the guard gave it a hard tug. They both lost choked as their collars pulled them off balance. He just laughed at their distress, then walked away.

Mycroft managed to steady himself; Sherlock hadn't had a choice. He was so tightly restrained to the bench that he couldn't have moved anyway.

The next time Sherlock's eyes fell shut from weariness, the guard returned. This time he added a weight to the chain that connected the two brothers. "Eurus said not to let that touch the floor."

It wouldn't be a problem for Sherlock who couldn't move, but Mycroft would have to keep his back straight. It would take concentration. "Why?" the older of the brothers asked.

The guard shrugged. "She said it had something to do with the guard in the other cell. Said you'd know what she meant."

Mycroft closed his eyes. "Of course it is."

"Mycroft…"

"It's fine, little brother. It will have to be."

As the minutes ticked by, Sherlock could see his brother tiring. "Think about Greg, not this place. Think about the things you like to do together. What will you two do when you get back home?"

Mycroft glared at him. "I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep for a week."

Sherlock snorted. "Apart from that."

Mycroft continued to glare for a moment; then he rolled his shoulders as best he could. "I don't really care what we do as long as we're together and away from this place."

The lights went from dark purple back to bright white.

"And there is the truth," Eurus' voice blared over the speakers. "You want to get away from me, big brother."

"Can't you see why?" Mycroft spat, making sure to stay leaning backwards.

"No. I can't. We were having fun!"

Mycroft was trembling with the strain of maintaining his posture, but he was determined not to give up.

"We were having fun when you were playing your violin," Sherlock argued. "Or when we were playing dominoes. The rest is simple madness."

"Dominoes was boring."

Sherlock sighed. "That doesn't mean you have to tie us up when you get bored, Eurus!"

"You heard Mycie; he wants to run away. Of course I have to tie you up. Don't let him go to sleep, little big brother, or the other idiot guard dies." With that, the cell fell silent.

"Mycroft…"

"Don't look at me like that, Sherlock."

"What else can we do? She's fucking mental."

Several minutes later, Mycroft's shoulders started hunching.

"Come on, Myc, you can do this," Sherlock encouraged his brother, but Mycroft just shook his head. He was reaching the end of his limit. "Eurus, enough!" The detective shouted. "You're asking the impossible!"

There was no response.

"She's probably asleep," Mycroft pointed out with his own eyes closed.

The detective snorted.

Knowing it was useless, but unable to help himself in the face of his brother's misery, Sherlock tried to get loose from his restraints again. He was forced to stop, however, when his actions put more strain on Mycroft.

"Sorry," he whispered, sighing heavily again. "Eurus," he called out. "How much longer has Mycroft got to stay like that?"

"Until something more exciting catches my attention." Her voice sounded flat, uninterested.

"Good, then turn him loose. You and I can plan our next visit here. We can think of things we all like to do," Sherlock urged. "Things that don't involve anyone getting hurt."

The screen flicked on. "But you never enjoy the things I do."

"We do."

"You started whining like a brat when I shot that guard."

"We could shoot other things: targets and the like. It doesn't have to be people. Please," Sherlock begged. "Try it. It would be fun."

The screen fell black again.

"Well that clearly didn't work," Mycroft grumbled. "Nothing will work with her."

Sherlock was feeling the strain of their position, and he had the extra support of his restraints to help him keep his posture. His brother had to be in agony. He was about to try shouting at their sister again when she made an appearance in their cell.

"You try so hard," she muttered walking towards the pair of them and knocking the weight with her knee. "Why is that?"

Mycroft gasped, the muscles burning down his neck, shoulders and back. "It's the right thing to do."

"But why? That guard is an idiot. His life or death won't make a difference in this world."

Mycroft closed his eyes.

"Oh this is to do with the whole 'not having blood on your hands' thing, isn't it?" She smiled and sat on the bench Sherlock was tied to.

"You wouldn't understand," Mycroft growled at her.

"At least you understand that much." Eurus reached out and pulled on the weights, nearly making them touch the floor. "You won't be able to last forever. Look how tired you are. You're trembling. Why put yourself through this when the ending is inevitable?"

"Because we have a deal."

"What deal?"

"You let us go on Sunday night. I have a deadline to work towards. I can hold it for a few more hours."

"Interesting. You are quite determined." She leant forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "Alright. If you can make it until time for you to go, I'll let him live."

Something about the way she said it made the brothers uneasy.

"Eurus?"

"Yes, brother dear?"

"When are you going to let us go home?"

She got to her feet and walked towards the door.

"You have to admire her communication skills," Sherlock said with a roll of his eyes.

Mycroft snorted his amusement.

Hours later, far too many hours later, guards came in and began untying both of the Holmeses.

When they removed the weight from the chain, Mycroft almost panicked. "Don't! She'll kill him."

The guard ignored him and dropped the weights to the floor. As they made a clattering sound, the government official sagged.

"Myc, it's okay," Sherlock told him. "You did it. I'm sure the guard is okay."

He was thrashing trying to get free in order to grab hold of his brother, but the guards were deliberately taking a long time to uncuff his wrists.

When they finally finished, Sherlock pushed his way to his brother and wrapped his aching arms around him. He hurt all over, but he knew Mycroft had to be feeling a lot worse. Even so, it was his brother's mental state that he was worried about.

"Bring us our clothes," Sherlock demanded. "Right now!"

The guards had obviously been ordered to obey that command should it be voiced because clothes were brought in immediately.

Mycroft fell back and sat hard on his bum the moment Sherlock let go of him. He didn't seem to have any energy left in him.

"Okay, Myc. I've got this." The detective helped his brother get dressed, moving his limbs ever so gently. This place had a way of beating them down. This time it was Mycroft's turn. Sherlock had been in his brother's place himself. He didn't think any the less him for it.

Once they were both dressed, the detective helped his brother to his feet.

"Alright, Myc?" Sherlock whispered.

"I am now, thank you," Mycroft said, his voice shaky. "Shall we see if the helicopter is waiting?"

Sherlock nodded and stepped aside for his brother to lead the way. He was tempted to ask about the guard that Eurus had tied up, but was afraid that might mean instant death for the man, o he kept his silence. Maybe they would be able to find a way to help him later.

The path to the helicopter was clear and, for once, Sherlock trusted it.

"Shall I fly?"

At his big brother's nod, Sherlock helped him into the passenger side and buckled him in.

He didn't look back at Sherrinford as the helicopter pulled away. He was glad to leave it behind.


End file.
